<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>犄角采集农场 by Laixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566790">犄角采集农场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi'>Laixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>犄角采集农场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相传唯有纯洁少女才能看见独角兽。通身洁白的它们栖息林间进食云彩，粪便一如固态彩虹。这难得一见的珍奇异兽最为突出的特征，莫过于额头上呈圆锥状珍珠色犄角，在白日折射斑斓光点，夜间幽美如萤火。</p><p>11岁生日当晚，我头上长出了一小截犄角。无语凝视着镜中印象，我于短暂惊愕过后一时慌乱无比——头骨突出？命不久矣？我在卫生间足足待了半小时流下数道泪痕，父母才察觉异样破门而入。</p><p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-629552">
    <p>“怎么了，孩子，怎么了？” 母亲挪开我捂住额头的双手，不由惊呼：“呵，一截犄角！”</p>
    <p>“当真？” 父亲迟疑，“就几率而言......”</p>
    <p>“千真万确！”</p>
    <p>母亲一锤定音，当即拉上泪眼朦胧的我前往附近的公立医院挂了急诊。名校毕业的专家为我做了X光片，摩挲眼镜框念念有词道：“夫人，这是真的犄角。”</p>
    <p>“瞧，我说什么来着？” 母亲微笑道，“我们家的孩子，别有一番出息。”</p>
    <p>长出犄角的我，自此被赋予诸多特权。我的门禁时间从七点延到了八点，有了台属于自己的笔记本电脑，和一本空白画册。当我把这些告诉同桌时，她发出了声叹息。</p>
    <p>“真好啊......你说，我会不会有呢？”</p>
    <p>“只要想有，总该会有的。”我摆出一副过路人的姿态。</p>
    <p>“太好了，”同桌笑逐颜开，“那么，我要天天向独角兽之神祈祷。”</p>
    <p>然而在同桌长出犄角之前，母亲就载我转学去了另一所国际学校。她手握方向盘嘱咐我，那儿的独角教育是全国最好的。我默默颔首。</p>
    <p>“培养个性，孕育未来，” 学期开始时，额头光滑的校长予以致辞，“人人皆特殊，要永远记住一点：你们都是最棒的独角兽！”</p>
    <p>师生掌声雷动，礼堂登时一片喝彩。那年我坐在六年级C班第三排心怀憧憬，彼时头顶犄角5cm，画册已填满五本有余。我以转学生的身份混入班级用速写肖像画以物易物，换到了H仔的漫画、M妞的糖果，就此打成一片。我们皆有犄角各有志向，约好了要在毕业后一齐前往百亩森林寻找彩虹瀑布。</p>
    <p>有角岁月缓缓流逝。每逢一年生日，我的犄角便会增长一厘米。父亲给对此予肯定，母亲不由喜形于色，买给我更多水彩颜料当作礼物——在白纸上描绘风景时，我感到犄角也在愉快地颤栗发亮，如获养分般愈来愈长，呈现一种优雅的姿态。</p>
    <p>到了17岁，H仔的画技愈加精湛，M妞的手艺可与烘培屋比肩。我们生于同年，而我在三人中月份最前，十八岁首当其冲。生日前日，二人向我提前祝贺，在午休时塞给我一幅卡通画、一盒霜糖小蛋糕。</p>
    <p>“百亩森林见！” 他们说。</p>
    <p>“那是约好了的事。” 我笑道。</p>
    <p>放学后母亲发来讯息，说今晚便是成人礼。我留在画室完成了本学期视觉艺术课最后一幅画作，就此乘地铁归家，到房间里换好家居服。晚饭后，父母关灯拿出准备好的黑森林蛋糕，上头插着蜡烛“18”，黑暗中摇曳两处火焰。</p>
    <p>“闭上眼睛，许个愿。”父亲说。</p>
    <p>“十八岁的愿望，一定很特别。” 母亲说。</p>
    <p>我闭上眼睛，感到些许光点透过眼皮进入视网膜，像是林间飞虫的幽光。额头处的犄角已然成熟锐利，在无人的夜里我常缩卷在被褥里，感到犄角与神经连结之处藏有魔法，珍珠白色的温润圆锥必将指引我们前往百亩森林，三人的约定之地。</p>
    <p>森林的印象随睁眼悄然消失，面前“18”的字样在方才些微溶化。我深吸一口气，眯眼吹熄它——然而就在黑暗全然占据空间的那一刹那，额头传来一丝痛感。起先轻微如蚂蚁啃咬，后来传来一阵声响。有什么东西掉落在地。我顷刻间感到上半身变轻，胸口随地心引力变重，呼吸没来由得如置身外太空般局促起来——这时母亲将掉落物拾起，轻轻放在我手心里。那是我的犄角。已然尖锐、优雅的犄角。</p>
    <p>父母亮灯在耳边唱起第十八遍生日快乐歌，我独自抚摸乳白色的残骸举办一人葬礼。凝视父母的笑容，恍然间我了解了一切：作为通行异世界的代价，我的犄角永远地、永远地留在了彼岸。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>完</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>